Date
by Cinderella Girl626
Summary: Samantha asks for a sparring partner on a sunny Happy Harbor day in a lull of peace. Her still secret boyfriend, Conner, decides to oblige and the two get quality time together away from everything. As hormonal teenagers go and finally getting some alone time to themselves, you can guess what may happen. Lots of kissing. -OCxSuperboy-


_Hi, everyone!_

 _Umm...I don't know where this came from. I sort of just thought about this idea of them training at the beach today and wanted to write it down. The rest of it just sort of...appeared. I mean we get to see more interaction between Samantha and Conner so that's always good. Though I don't know if that kind of interaction is what anybody wants to see with the lack of development the main story has so far._

 _I..uhh..._

 _Please don't look at me! I'm ashamed! I never write stuff like this so I don't know why I wanted this to happen so badly or if it's even good! I'm terrible! Disgusting! I'm filth! TAT_

 _Just...don't read it if you don't want to. I wrote it with as much as I could bare myself. So if anybody feels uncomfortable and awkward while reading don't worry. I felt the same the entire time._

 _I don't know if I want reviews for this, but if you want to go ahead. It's your call and stuff._

 _Y-Yeah. Happy reading?_

* * *

It was a good day. No, it was a great day!

The sun was shining, the sky clear and blue, and the weather picked up a slight breeze that cooled the air and wafted the tantalizing smell of sea salt. Outside, plans and fun in the sun would be a given for any person who was living in Happy Harbor, the chance to get some rays and enjoy the ocean sea a given.

Though for some others, their idea for fun in the sun was a little different.

"Take this!"

Throwing a punch towards her opponent, Samantha gritted her teeth at the sight of her hand being caught, hastily moving her head back to dodge a counterattack. Pulling her arm away and backflipping a few feet, Samantha landed on the warm sand and breathed heavily to catch her breath.

Holding her arms up in another carefully prepared stance, the brunette smirked at the form of Conner who was also trying to regain his oxygen.

The two had gotten some free time thanks to the low amount of mission assignments the team had been receiving. While never the best to hear they'd be stuck having to preoccupy themselves before something came up, Samantha had decided that it would be a good time to brush up on some fighting techniques. Dressing herself in jean shorts and light white cotton shirt to spar in, Samantha was dressed for the weather and ready to practice with whoever she could find.

Sadly her search for a sparring partner had been troublesome.

Wally had to go to school.

Kaldur was working on a mission with Aquaman.

M'gann was busy with homework and decided to see her uncle.

And Artemis was off doing something with her family.

Thankfully someone was available. Conner, not doing much and wanting something to get his mind off of just sitting around decided to join in on the sparring practice. Dressed in his usual baggy jeans and hero shirt, the two heroes were ready for whatever kind of practice they could think of.

Though Samantha hadn't expected to beat the crud out of Conner in dodging his attack for a full half an hour. He'd gotten his own good dodges and better amounts of counterattacks of his own against her during their training, but she'd still call herself the champion every now and than as a joke.

"That was close. You almost got me there." Samantha spoke cheerfully. Digging her feet into the sand further to ready herself, the petite girl dashed towards Conner, turning her body and kicking towards his head.

Moving his arms up to block to kick, Conner gritted his teeth before smirking, his eyes looking into the chocolate brown of his sparring partner. "Lucky dodge."

Pushing her leg off of him, Conner retaliated with a punch, Samantha blocking it with her right arm. Pulling her towards him with the use of his upper body strength, Conner moved his leg up and pushed his foot into the smaller girls' chest, watching her skid back in the sand a few feet at the force of his kick.

He'd gotten her good there.

Gritting her teeth and bracing herself to stop, Samantha huffed a bit in pain, the counterattack hurting a little more than expected. Letting a few more seconds go by to let the pain pass, Samantha headed back into the fight and dropped low to the ground, sweeping her leg underneath to catch him off guard.

Jumping back to get away from the trap, Conner dashed back with a front kick, watching the brunette dodge roll on the sand and get back up to her feet.

Reaching her arms out to grab onto his leg, Samantha felt pride rise up in her chest at her capture, the super powered teen standing in front of her now stuck on one leg as her arms held his other in place.

"What made you ask me to train all of a sudden?" Conner asked, moving his arms outward to keep his balance.

"It's such a nice day. It'd be criminal to not enjoy the beach weather, don't you think?" Samantha joked, straining her arm to hold Conner's leg in place as he tried to wriggle out. Her eyes dashing around parts of Conner's form to figure out her next move, the ice user smiled.

Pulling him a bit towards her with the help of his captured leg, Samantha moved her foot up and pressed it onto his chest, letting go of him and using built up strength to vault herself out of his range. Using her sparring partner as a stepping stone, Samantha backflipped and landed on the sand, the young girl wiping sweat off her face.

"You don't want to get your butt kicked in a real fight after all, right?" Samantha asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Taking a few steps back to regain his footing, Conner smirked at the answer. "Heh, and here I thought this was the real deal."

The comment reaching her ears, Samantha raised an eyebrow to Conner.

"Hm? Am I going too fast for you?"

"Not at all. If you can, I'd really like more of a challenge if you've got any ideas."

Her other eyebrow rose up, an interested look on her face. She was sure she could make this more fun than it already was. Hand to hand combat was great, but even training it to the best ways possible could get boring to Samantha after a while.

They needed something more exciting to do.

"How about we try to make it interesting then?" Samantha suggested, moving back and forth on each of her feet.

Conner smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "How interesting we talking?"

Smiling at his curiosity, Samantha let her arms slowly fall to her sides and took in deep breath. Letting energy slowly flow through her being, Samantha opened her eyes and swung her arm out, a large spark of energy appearing within the palm of her hand before exploding into snowflakes Conner was all too familiar with seeing.

Her brunette hair disappearing and white cascading through her roots, her hair changed to that of her heroine form and her chocolate brown eyes blinking for a moment, only to open and reveal ice blue irises.

The ice user showing a confident smile to Conner, Samantha raised her hand up and let it fall downwards to show reveal her heroine form as if showing off a piece of magnificent art.

"Let's play a fun game call tag." Samantha spoke. "You're it. Let's see if you can get passed everything I throw at you. It'll be a good way to practice breaking through enemy defenses and add to your reaction time."

The fire of competition flaring in his eyes, Conner tightened his fists and let his arms fall to his sides. Smirking, the super boy looked back at his combat ready partner. "Now we're talking. Ready?"

"Great. On my signal..." Raising a finger up and twirling it in the air for a few moments, Samantha suddenly flung her arm outward, calling upon a ray of ice and shot the icy ray towards Conners' feet.

Moving out of the way of the attack, Conner headed towards Samantha at a great speed, moving around another ray of ice headed towards his feet.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it already. But not this time!" Raising both her hands up and shooting an arc of ice towards the ground nearby, ice began to coat the sand and rise up into a small defensive wall.

"Aaagh!"

Roaring loudly and letting his strength flow through him, Conner smashed a hard fist into the wall of ice, watching it shatter into pieces and fly across various parts of the beach from the force. Looking up to go after his target, Conner felt his eyes widen a the sight of Samantha gone. Where has she-

"Over here!"

Turning his head back to the voice, Conner smirked at the sight of Samantha waving her hand to the super teen, standing near the shore and receding waves of the ocean, ice coating a trail along the sand from where she stood, most likely from her Frost Step technique.

Smiling, Samantha stopped waving and motioned a curled finger in her direction, silently telling Conner to come after her.

"Oh, you are so getting it now." Taking the dare to go after her, Conner spun on his heel and ran towards the ice user, confidence in his next move building inside him. Taking step after step towards Samantha, Conner reached out to grab the girl in front of him...

Only to see her move to the side and away from his reach.

"Be careful. It's slippery." Samantha commented, winking at Conner.

"What are-"

Letting his foot drop onto the wetter part of the sandy shore, Conner felt himself lose his balance and slip, his foot caught on a thin layer of ice created by Samantha's powers. Going too fast to stop himself from moving and the ice now adding to his speed, Conner yelled in surprise and slipped toward the water, his falling creating a large splash in the salty water.

Moving a hand up to cover her mouth and let out a loud laugh, Samantha giggled in her hand and looked out at the spot where Conner had slipped and fell.

"A-Are you okay Conner?" Samantha laughed, running over to help her partner.

Splashing out from beneath the waves and spitting out some water from his mouth, the drenched form of Superboy stood up to his feet, pushing his wet black locks out of his face. His clothes soaked with water and clinging tightly to his skin, Conner wiped water out of his eyes and looked over to the gleefully smiling ice user.

"Fine. Could say more for my clothes." Conner replied, walking out of the water and taking off his drenched shirt.

"It's not too bad. You got to cool off from all the sparring at least." Samantha reassured Conner.

Smiling, Conner nodded in agreement. "That is true. It was nice to get in the water and cool off a little."

"Exactly."

"It'd probably be a good idea for you to get a little wet too."

"Of c-wait what?"

Her mind trying to discern what exactly he had meant, Samantha squeaked in surprise at the feeling of Conners' wet arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her off the ground effortlessly over his shoulders.

"C-Conner, no! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" The ice user complained, doing her best try and pull the strong arms around her waist off of her.

Keeping his grip tight and throwing the petite girl over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, Conner snorted and began walking to the water. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I can see you walking away from shore!" Samantha pointed out, kicking her legs every which way she could to help herself.

"It'll be fun."

"But I don't want to get my clothes wet."

"You didn't ask me that before icing me into the ocean."

"It was an accident I said. Just put me down. Please?"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, if you say so." Smiling at the fidgeting girl in his arms, Conner reached to grab hold of her once more, lifting her in his arms bridal style.

"No!" Samantha was able to call out, realizing where Conner was going to drop her.

Falling into the taller boys' arms and seeing the devilish smirk on his face, Samantha reached her arms up to grab onto her team mate, but missed her mark and felt herself drop into the cold ocean water.

"Ahh! It's cold!" Samantha cried out, getting up from her fall into the water and pushing her wet hair out of her face. Pouting and pointing a light glare in Conner's direction, Samantha shook her head at him. "We're supposed to be training you know."

Nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders Conner smiled at the drenched ice user. "What are you talking about? We're still training."

"How is dropping me into cold water training?" Samantha questioned.

A splash of water int her face was her answer.

His hand wet and a playful smile on his face, Conner spoke. "Combat in bodies of water of course." He splashed another wave of water at his partner. "Think you can handle it? Or do you want to pack it in?"

Wiping water out of her face and looking back at the playful gaze of Conner, Samantha felt the competitive streak inside her bubble up. Irritation disappearing and becoming taken over by the same playful attitude Conner had, Samantha pushed herself back up to her feet, a bit wobbly at first from the added weight of her drenched clothes.

She kicked her leg outward in response, water splashing into Conner's face.

"Bring it on."

More splashes continued after, laughing and screams of playing coming from the ocean far below the mountain.

* * *

"So how was training? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Her powers long since deactivated and holding her shoes in her hands, Samantha lazily walked alongside the still shirtless Conner through the small forest area of the base, smiling contently at the quiet sound of nature around them. Their training and fun long done, the sun was beginning to set over Happy Harbor, signaling to the teens the days activities were at an end.

"Yeah. It was pretty fun. Especially when you freaked out in the water." Conner answered, squeezing the last bits of water out of his shirt.

Blushing, Samantha huffed and turned her head away from Conner. "I said I wanted to be put down. You're the one who dropped me in the ocean."

"You never said to put you down on the dry beach. You can't be mad at me for not being specific." Conner added, shoving part of the shirt into his pocket and letting the rest hang over the edge the waist of his pants.

"That's true," Samantha answered, slowly moving her attention back to Conner, a small smile on her face and her cheeks red. "I could never be mad at you."

Just as she said that, Samantha lightly punched Conner in the shoulder. "But next time we decide to train, let's do a little more training rather than playing. Dropping me into ocean and having a water battle isn't exactly the activities I envisioned for today."

Smiling and returning the light punch to her own shoulder, Conner nodded. "Fine, fine. But you had fun too. Admit it."

"Alright, alright, I did. I had a lot of fun. Though all of it really felt more like a date rather than training." Samantha commented, giggling at the observation of their activities.

"Did you want it to?"

"Hm?" Slowly a bit in her steps and stopping next to Conner, Samantha raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I what?"

"Did you want this to be a date?" Conner asked, eyes shifting downward to look into Samanthas'. "It's been a while since we've gotten to have any time like this with just us. Did you want to make this a date?"

Light surprise appearing on her face at the question, Samantha let her mind wander around the question, resulting in her smiling and shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe?" She answered playfully, moving a few inches closer to Conner.

Conner was right.

It had been a while since the two had gotten any private time to themselves. With missions being given and the threat of The Light coming about every now and then, the two were always busy just trying to survive the mayhem of missions and the unknown. Add the team mostly being together 24/7, and that lead to no private time to be together without being watched by somebody at the base.

To be perfectly honest, Samantha really just wanted time with Conner. Away from the hero stuff, away from the team's eyes, the League.

Just him and her.

Leaning on his form, she let her fingers lightly tracing circles on his bare chest, humming a soft tune as her thoughts ran through her mind. "What about you? Did you want today to be a date?"

"Maybe." Conner answered back mischievously, his body shivering in pleasure at the fingers dancing on his skin. Taking his arms and wrapping them around the smaller form leaning on him, Conner smiled down at Samantha. "We can make this a date now if you want."

Eyes narrowing like an animal spotting its prey, Samantha grinned and moved her own arms and wrapped them gently around Conners' neck, pulling the boy down lower to her level.

If this was the only chance she was going to get for a while, she was going to have to take it and fast. No tip toeing around their feelings or holding themselves back for the sake of the others. They weren't here right now.

Moving close to speak in his ear, her words came out in an alluring whisper, feeling a rush of excitement circulate through her nerves.

"Let's move on to the best part than shall we?"

Her words hot in his ear contrasting with the cool touch of her fingers on the back of his neck, Conner said nothing, yet the shine of desire in his blue eyes answered whatever worries Samantha thought he had.

Conner took the initiative, bending down to kiss her. The kiss light at first quickly gained momentum, the two breaking apart for just a moment to gain some breath before continuing to prove their feelings to each other.

The kiss as sweet as she remembered the first time they had shared one, this one was mixed with the saltiness of the ocean the two had "battled" in, making Samantha's toes curl on the ground. She was sure she tasted the same to Conner, but at the moment neither seemed to care.

They wanted to taste one another for as much as possible, just the contact of their lips enough to make them go crazy.

Her fingers moving away from his neck and trailing down to his chest once again, Samantha let her soft fingers glide over the muscled skin, the hiss of pleasure she heard from Conner music to her ears. She continued the motion with one hand, the other gliding up to his shoulder and lightly massaging it.

"You're tense you know? Did we train a little bit too hard?" Samantha joked lightly, mustering out a laugh as heat continued to rise through her body.

She could never figure out why she always felt embarrassed when doing such things with the person she cared for. Was it because she'd never been with someone? Or was it because she knew her father would explode with rage if he saw her like this?

She shook the thoughts away from her mind, focusing back on the boy in front of her, moving her hand to the other shoulder and lightly massaging it.

"I'm fine. You're the one making me tense." Conner spoke, groaning at the feeling of his muscles relaxing under the cold touch of Samantha. He loved the way she touched him. Even when it was no way sensual or caressing him.

"Do I keep you on your toes that much?"

"A little bit, sometimes."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I like that about you."

He'd fall to her touch any second of the day.

Removing one of his hands from her waist and taking her hand off his relaxed shoulder, Conner smiled and placed the hand back on his chest. Lightly pulling Samantha closer to him, Conner bent his head down towards Samantha and gave her a light peck on the lips. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. You?" She asked, heat from their make out session flushing her face.

" _Really_ good thanks to you. I need to return the favor." Conner whispered in Samantha's ear, similarly to how she had done to him before they started.

Feeling a shiver run down her spine at the whisper, Samantha felt her fingers curl into small fists against Conners' form. She slowly moved her gaze downward, hoping to hide her face as she spoke. "Y-You don't have to. You being happy...is enough for me."

Hearing those words, Conner felt passion run through his system, renewing his spent energy from the day. Wanting to see the girl in his arms experience the same passion she had put him through, Conner smirked to himself and leaned close to her neck, giving a light peck to her light skin.

Gasping at the soft lips on her neck, Samantha raised her head back up. She wanted to push herself away for a moment, to catch her breath, get her bearings. The kiss felt like it was draining her of all her energy and clouding her mind, her legs getting weak.

"C-Conner. Stop it. You know I'm sensitive there." Samantha gasped out, leaning her head into his chest to try and rest.

He chuckled, his eyes catching the sight of Samantha in the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I know. I'm training right now to be a good boyfriend."

"More like a manipulative boyfriend. First throwing me in the water and now this?" Samantha asked, her body quivering from his lips.

He kissed her again, this time lower on her neck than the last.

"S-Stop it."

Again he kissed, this time lower.

"I'm g-gonna get mad. I-I mean it."

Conner ignored her empty threat, letting his lips trail down her neck and reach her collarbone, the action creating a moan of pleasure to escape Samantha's' lips.

"Y-You jerk."

"You love me."

Curse her neck for being so sensitive! She wanted him to stop playing with her, yet he was making her feel so good at the same time. She didn't want it to end, as much as she feared the thought of saying it out loud.

"M-Maybe." Samantha conceded, breathing out her answer, feeling her fingers shake at the delight her body was reacting to. She had to be truthful. She really did love him. Not just because of what he was doing to her now. Everything about him made her crazy.

The way he smiled, his courage and strength, his stubbornness that willed him to continue fighting and protect others. He was so perfect in her eyes.

But again, perfection could never be truly obtained. Just sought after or believed to be real.

And to her, Conner was perfect. She believed that every day she was at his side, whether fighting or just sitting together.

"You're so stubborn," Conner muttered in her neck, lightly sucking on her collarbone, a hint of redness from the move appearing on her skin. "And beautiful."

Even more so when he said sweet things like that to her.

"I-I'm not. I'm average at best compared to other girls."

"Not to me."

"Shameless flattery gets you nowhere."

A moan escaped her being, one of Conner's hands caressing her thigh in a smooth fashion.

Or, maybe it could get him somewhere.

It was getting _her_ somewhere that's for sure.

The pleasure a bit too much for Samantha to think straight and her head feeling dizzy, Samantha moaned from another kiss to her neck and nuzzled her face into Conner's neck.

As much as she would have loved for more roaming of hands and lips to continue, a tiny voice in the back of her head willed her to stop, smack some sense into her hormonal teenage brain. Someone had to be the mature one in this situation and be the level headed one.

"W-We need to get back to the base Conner."

"We've got time."

Welp, she tried. Well, not hard enough.

"You're okay with making out in a forest?"

"It's private."

"It's gross."

"You're not making any moves to stop."

Oh God, he was right about that. She'd stay here forever if it meant she'd get to have Conner make her feel this good for the ends of time. But. . .

"You've got me trapped in your arms and lips."

Nuzzling her face one more time into Conners' neck, Samantha lifted her head up and moved towards Conner's ear. "C'mon. We can continue this some other time. I'm sure neither of us wants to get caught by Red Tornado or Black Canary and I'm getting kind of tired." She whispered kissing Conner's cheek once more and smiling.

Hearing her pleas for their activities to slow down and stop, Conner felt a bit saddened by it, but listened to the more reasonable head of his and removed his lips from Samantha's collarbone, dispelling his torturous lust for her. If she needed to rest for anything, he'd stop his own desires for her.

"Alright, we'll stop." Conner answered, letting his arms unwrap around Samantha's smaller frame and moving back to look at her, her form flushed and a bit disheveled from the pleasurable session the two partook in. "Are you okay?"

Feeling her body shiver at the adrenaline and pleasure of the make-out session the two had gone through, Samantha placed a hand on her chest to feel the rapid beating of her heart and shook her head.

"I-I'm fine. Everything is fine. Great even." Samantha breathed out, her eyes moving up to look at Conner. She moved a hand to the collar of her shirt, pulling at it to try an hide her collar bone as best she could.

There had to be marks there, there just had to be. She'd get an earful if somebody saw them.

Still, the prospect of doing this again, with Conner, was an appealing one. Even if the two could end up getting caught in it all, it wouldn't be so bad since they were together right?

 _'Yeah. Just try to swing that by Ice Maiden or father and see what happens. We're still hiding it from the others too. The teasing and jokes they'd make when they do...'_

"We should get going. It's going to get dark and I could use some sleep from...everything today." Samantha muttered, blush shining on her cheeks like fireworks.

The two teens slowly one again resuming their walk back to the base, Conner shifted his eyes to look at Samantha in the corner of his eye. His mind running with thoughts of the pleasurable acts the two had created together, Conner's hesitation began to flourish and show itself, a blush crossing his face at his next question. "So? How was the date? Was it...good?"

Samantha blushed a bit at the question. Was he really asking about the date or...

Her eyes moving to stare back at Conner for a moment at his question, Samantha moved a bit closer and wrapped her arms around his, clasping her hand with his. Moving her other hand to pull Conner towards her, Samantha stared eye level with the boy she walked with and smiled softly. Leaning in once more she felt her own lips and Conners' connect, the two losing themselves in another silk soft kiss before breaking away and stare at each other in blissful silence.

Samantha broke the quiet, caressing Conners' cheek and winked to reassure him.

"Fantastic. You plan the next one though, okay?"


End file.
